The present invention relates to containers for squeezeable out materials, such as for example two spaced containers, gel containers, cream containers, etc.
It is known that in known containers after a substantial use of the material accommodated in them, a certain amount of the material is also left over. Also, forcing the material out of the container is many instances uncomfortable.
Some of the squeezing out mechanisms are disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,071,036, 5,167,348, 5,222,629, 5,277,335, 5,501, 369.